Footloose
by ProudMuggleGirl
Summary: Pam needs to know more about Jim's feet.


-17:30am

It was Monday morning and as she was getting ready for work, she stepped over a pair of shoes Jim had left by her bed a few days ago, and later as she drove in she had realized Pam had not seen Jim's feet, and if there was something she wanted to confirm, it was that his were superior to Roy's. The thought seemed to belong better in Angela's head but Pam had her reasons.

When Pam was in bed with Roy they had kept their feet apart, mostly because his work boots were usually on- a detail he thought added a little extra kick to their bedroom experiences. It was something she had never initiated, and until last summer she had wondered what could have possibly indicated she would "dig it".

Pam liked to touch Jim, and so far she was satisfied, but somehow they had never touched feet. It was something she had recently envisioned happening with Jim. Either hers on top of his or his on top of hers. She had gotten a pedicure last week and even though it was November she wore slip ons today.

8:57am

When she had walked in, Jim had raised his eyebrows , his eyes had scanned from the floor up, and Pam blushed as she hung her coat up- trying to compose herself by pressing her lips together, images of their feet at the end of her bed on her lilac sheets with the comforter up around Jim's knee's…a loud double cough brought her train of thought to a halt as she made room for Andy to hang up his coat. She jumped and glanced over at Jim, her stomach twisting warmly before she apologized and headed for the reception area. Jim watched Pam walk over to her desk noting the way her eyes had darkened, trying to catch her glance.

Pam made her way to her desk , slipping her shoes off under the desk after turning the copier/fax/scanner on and booting up the computer. When she had the pedicure she'd gone for an "American pedicure" which was apparently a lot like the French Manicure only with a peachy color with white tops and not a pink color. She was distracted for a moment- when Michael arrived, talking about a recent anti-carb mania that Jan had gotten into and how it was going to effect his Holidays. Pam murmured her agreement that there was really no such thing as a carb-less Thanksgiving and sent a mollified Michael on his way.

Her shiny toenails wiggled under the desk as she glanced at her purse, it had foot lotion inside and while she'd liberally applied it before leaving she wondered if her feet might be too rough now. Her eyes fixed on some papers she really was not seeing Pam rubbed her feet together, and finding them in good condition looked up from her work and looked at Jim, the twist turned into a full on Tornado as she smiled at him slowly. Jim had been looking at her since she'd come in, he looked at her questioningly with a slight flush. Today she had to enlighten him on the importance of feet.

10:45am

Break time at Dunder Mifflin Scranton was a devoutly practiced ritual that most employee's practiced in the break room, between Andy and Stanley , Pam had little time to think or plan how to initiate the foot on foot contact, but the idea was far from forgotten. Kelly had cha-cha'd into the break room with Daryl behind to go get a diet pepsi, and as Pam looked away to respond to Jim( across the table) she noticed Kelly was wearing pink suede heels and that as Daryl bent down to get her pepsi for her, she coyly brought the toe of her right shoe around to rub against the back of his calf. They exited quickly, with an annoyed grunt from Stanley, who shuffled out soon after. Andy bounced out after him, leaving Her and Jim alone.

Suddenly her recent foot fascination seemed trivial and her heart dropping, wondering if the endeavor was shallow, but Jim's foot tapping hers startled her out of her thoughts as his eyes shined with curiosity.

" So, Beesely, what's up with the shoes?" he asked, leaning over the table, his mouth pulling up at one side and his voice sounding a pitch lower than usual. Pam smiled widely and leaned back in her chair, dragging the edge of her shoe against his and she drew her foot away , tucking her feet under the chair and folding her hands in her lap as a punctuation mark for her smug smile.

" Wouldn't you like to know, Halpert," she said , watching Jim raise his eyebrows as her eyes laughed and she raised her eyebrows too. Her bravado wasn't lost on Jim who leaned even farther across the table.

" No, really-" he was interrupted by Michael announcing break time was over. Pam threw her hands up in an " oh well" gesture and deftly avoided Jim as she walked to her desk with a lot of bounce in her step. _Now_ she had a plan.

2:55pm

Jim tapped a pencil against the conference room table, looking across it at Pam. Lunch had been too busy for anyone to go out as the Office came upon the beginning of it's holiday season. So he hadn't had a chance to talk to her again. Did she want to go to the beach? There were so many little things that made up their relationship that he was always afraid he might forget something but to date he was fairly sure the shoes had nothing to do with weather or the beach. It couldn't be she couldn't find any other shoes. He knew she had boots. She was wearing gray suede yesterday- then he remembered the break room. He remembered how her face fell after looking at Kelly's very pink shoes.

Was there some kind of sister ship to the 'Finer Things' club with shoes, that she had started with Kelly? No, that was ridiculous. She would never start a club with Kelly. He smiled as he remembered what happened after Kelly and everyone else left.

He turned back to Michael's large pie chart that indicated carbs were 90 of the point of all winter holidays, 10 being presents, airfare and family. As he watched Dwight gesture menacingly with a Cornucopia he felt something touch his leg. Jim sat up very straight, shocked and not quite believing what was happening. He watched Pam smile out of the corner of his eye , a very soft right big toe wiggled down his calf and under his sock while the left big toe of one Pam Beesley led her very soft foot up and down his other calf.

His neck started to flush, and it dawned upon him that he now knew why she had gone sock less today. She was looking at him with the same expression she had when she had been hanging up her coat and Jim pushed back his chair and excused himself. Pam looked let down until he came back a few minutes later with bare ankles and resumed his spot on the other side of the table.

She beemed at him and scooted her chair closer to the table.


End file.
